skip_beatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo:Skip beat drama opening- Extravagant S.O.L.O.(OST by Super Junior M) Extravagant Challenge
Descripción ENG_ Extravagant Challenge_Skip beat drama opening- Extravagant S.O.L.O.(OST by Super Junior_M) Extravagant Challenge/ Glamorous Challenge 華麗的挑戰 / Hua Li De Tiao Zhan -Skip beat live action (Taiwanese drama 2011) Official cast GTV: Mogami Kyoko (Gong Xi)- Ivy Chen / Chen Yihan (Black and White) Tsuruga Ren (Dun He Lian) - Choi Si Won (Oh! My Lady) Fuwa Sho (Bu Puo Shang) - Lee Dang Hae Kotonami Kanae (Jiang Nanqing) -Bianca Bai / Bai Xin Hui High school graduate Gong Xi gives up her chances for university in order to support her childhood friend and romantic goal, Bu Po Shang, in his pop idol career. Upon arriving in Taipei, Gong Xi starts working on multiple jobs in order to support Shang, whose popularity quickly rises, eventually becoming one of the top idols in Taiwan. One day, Gong Xi catches Shang flirting with his manager, and learns that he only used her so she can help him with his living expenses. Heart-broken and betrayed, Gong Xi vows to get revenge by becoming a bigger star than he. Gong Xi auditions for L.M.E., Taiwan's largest talent agency, and joins L.M.E.'s new-found department "Love Me" with Jiang Nanqin, also a new recruit. At L.M.E. famous actor Dun Helian, disgusted by Gong Xi's reasons for joining the show business, consistently finds ways to annoy and taunt her. As Gong Xi's acting career starts to take off, she begins to discover a new sense of identity and purpose, separate from her initial plans of revenge. Lian also eventually warms up to her, and although at first in denial, he finds himself falling more and more in love with her. Main characters Ivy Chen as Gong Xi (宮囍), based on the manga character Kyoko Mogami: A bright and intelligent high school graduate who gives up her chances for university to support her childhood friend and love interest, Bu Po Shang, in his pop idol career. She later finds out that Shang only used her for his own selfish reasons and had no intentions to spend the rest of his life with her. Devastated and vengeful, Gong Xi vows that she will exact revenge. Shang tells her that the only way to do this is to join the entertainment industry and defeat him. After much begging and pleading, she is finally accepted into L.M.E., Taiwan's largest talent agency, and joins the company's new-found department, Love Me (Chinese: 愛我吧部). Siwon (voiced by Kunda1) as Dun Helian (敦賀蓮), based on the manga character Ren Tsuruga: A famous young actor who takes his profession very seriously. One of Taiwan's biggest stars, he is under the same talent agency as Gong Xi. Although he maintains a perfect public image, he is disgusted by Gong Xi's reasons for joining the show business and frequently finds ways to annoy and taunt her. He soon realizes Gong Xi's talent in acting and begins to support her endeavors. He eventually develops romantic feelings for Gong Xi, but she is too concentrated on her motives to notice his pursuits. Donghae (voiced by Darren) as Bu Po Shang (不破尚; lit. "Unbreakable Shang"), based on the manga character Shō Fuwa: Born Shang Jieyong (尚界勇), Bu Po Shang is Gong Xi's childhood friend and love interest. Although egotistical and arrogant, he is an extremely talented musician. Fully aware of Gong Xi's romantic feelings for him, he successfully convinces Gong Xi to travel with him to Taipei to support him financially while he focuses on developing his singing career. Ruthless and ambitious, Shang decides to abandon Gong Xi to get together with his manager, which leads to Gong Xi to join the entertainment industry for revenge. Upon seeing Gong Xi's transformation, Shang realizes that he had more feelings for her than he originally thought. He holds great animosity towards Dun Helian because of his popularity and his close relationship with Gong Xi. Bianca Bai as Jiang Nanqin (江南琴), based on the manga character Kanae Kotonami: A young rising star who attends the same auditions as Gong Xi. She is desperate for a successful acting career and initially despises Gong Xi for standing in her way. Similar to Gong Xi, she joins the "Love Me" department of L.M.E. to touch up on her acting ability. After working together in various projects, Gong Xi and Nanqin develop a deep friendship. Categoría:Vídeos